Blood Will be Spilled
by By the Light of Dawn
Summary: AU Arthur survives and stays married to Catherine of Aragon. Catherine is suspicious of Arthur's younger brother and her suspicion grows when Anne Boylen starts whispering in Henry's ear. It soon becomes a battle of power between Catherine and Anne as things become more tense between Arthur and Henry.


Prince Arthur could still not believe it. His father, King Henry, was dead. He died on the twenty-first of April. It seemed like it was only yesterday that his father, Henry, Catherine and he were standing somberly at Queen Elizabeth's funeral. But two days ago, they had buried his father. Tomorrow, Arthur would be crowned king of England. He was to be the new king. Arthur had been training for this all his life but now that it was only hours away, he felt like a small scared child again.

"Your majesty, your wife wishes to speak with you," a guard spoke, bringing Arthur from his thoughts.

Arthur turned from the window and smiled. Since his father's death, Catherine had been his rock. She rarely left his side now. For this, Arthur was glad because he needed her more than he needed anyone else.

"Let her in," Arthur ordered. The guard bowed and opened the door, allowing Catherine to come in. Arthur motioned for the guard to leave them and embraced Catherine. "It is good to see you, Cate. I have longed for your presence since we parted."

"I'm sorry, my dear husband," Catherine said sweetly. "The physician wanted to ask me a few questions before I left."

"Did he say what was wrong? Will you be all right?" Arthur asked anxiously.

"I'm fine, Arthur," Catherine answered gently, her eyes shining. "I'm with child."

Arthur stared at Catherine in shock. He was utterly taken aback by the news she had just told him. They had been married seven years and had not been able to conceive yet. Even Arthur got over his sickness, they still had trouble.

It seemed that his father's death had allowed God to bless them with a child.

"Are you happy, my lord?" his beautiful soon to be queen asked worriedly after a minute passed without Arthur reacting. Arthur almost laughed. His fearless Catherine was apprehensive.

Arthur kissed her gently. "I'm very pleased with this, my darling," he replied with a smile as he embraced her again.

* * *

"A child?" Mary exclaimed, her eyes lighting up as she read Catherine's letter. "Oh my, this is splendid news. Isn't this wonderful, Henry? We're going to be an uncle and an aunt." she turned to her older brother, expecting him to be filled with the same joy she had.

Henry gave his sister a bright smile that only Charles Brandon saw through. "This is a very joyous day for us all," Henry agreed. "You must write to our dear sister in law and brother right away and tell them, how very happy we are for them."

Mary beamed at him and walked out of the room with her ladies, giggling with them as she went.

Henry's smile soon became a frown. "Did you hear that, Charles? They're having a child. And soon Arthur will be king," he remarked sourly. "It isn't fair. I was always the strongest and the cleverest. It isn't fair that I'm not the eldest prince."

Charles nodded. He was Prince Henry's oldest friend but sometimes even he was sure that Henry's temper would get the best of him and get him into trouble. Charles knew he should get Henry's mind off of this. "Perhaps we should go see the joust, my lord. I hear that Buckingham's sister, Anne will be there."

Henry grinned. "Ah, Charles, you always know how to cheer me up," he said brightly.

* * *

Nine months later, England was celebrating the birth of the newest prince. Arthur had decided to name him after his father. The happy couple named Arthur's sister, Margret of Scotland and her husband as the baby's godmother and godfather.

Arthur had wanted the new Prince Henry's godfather to be his brother but Catherine insisted that James would a better choice. Arthur had a feeling that Catherine didn't trust Henry but he decided to let his wife get her way seeing as she gave him a beautiful son and heir.


End file.
